


First Confessions

by jojoandpicnic



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Victuuri Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 20:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9624977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jojoandpicnic/pseuds/jojoandpicnic
Summary: The first time Yuuri confesses his affections, he's eleven. The second time, he's twenty-three.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fanfic for Yuri!!! on Ice. I'm so excited to share! :P Unfortunately, I didn't know Victuuri Week was a thing until this past Saturday so I'm winging it. Otherwise, I would have spent the last month prepping. Ah, well. Have a nice day! :)

The first girl Yuuri had confessed to was his best friend Yuuko. He had finally acknowledged his crush on her about a half a year ago and knew that if he didn’t tell her, he would regret it for the rest of his life. He was eleven years old and terribly nervous; his knees were knocking uncomfortably hard together and he stuttered his way through it. Yuuko kindly smiled through the few seconds it took him to get it out and politely turned him down.

“I like you, too, Yuuri,” she had said, “but not in that way. Besides, when you become a world class figure skater, you’ll meet way cooler girls than me.”

Instead of their friendship taking a dip, it was strengthened and, while he was embarrassed over the ordeal, she never made fun of him for it (she may have teased him when they were both a decade older, but it was all in good fun). In the end, she ended up with Takeshi, which Yuuri wasn't even upset about. They were good for each other and, besides, their daughters were adorable.

 

The first boy Yuuri confesses to isn’t really a boy at all. He’s a man, a tall, beautiful, silver haired man.

Somewhere in between being eleven years old and twenty-three years old, Yuuri didn’t have much time to develop long lasting crushes whom he could confess too. In fact, whenever somebody tried to get closer to him, he would inevitably push them away in favor of focusing on his skating (and partly due to his anxiety getting the better of him, but he never liked to dwell too long on that).

But there he was, standing red faced in front of Victor Nikiforov, his coach, his idol, his friend, his crush. His confession was a formality, really, Victor had just kissed him live on international television, but he felt he needed to make his feelings clear. And Victor stood their calmly, letting him.

And when he was finished, Victor replied, “I like you, too, Yuuri. You surprise me every day and you’re pretty cute, too. It would make me very happy if you accepted my feelings and in return I’ll accept yours.”

Yuuri smiled. “Of course.”


End file.
